


Light Up the Night

by XVnot15



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/pseuds/XVnot15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy helps the twins experience their Jewish heritage teaching them about celebrating Chanukah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts).



> Seasons greetings to all you wonderful Mirandy Dandies.
> 
> Dedicated to: The wonderful and amazing Punky96. She is the Mistress of keeping our fandom going and her patience with my absence and forgetfulness is truly saintly. Huggles to you Mistress Punky. Hope you have a great Holiday season. 
> 
> A/N 1: Okay in the weirdest way, this fic is actually a sequel to a fic I haven’t written yet. Say what? I know but bear with me, I was holed up in Starbucks on the first and third days of Chanukah a few weeks ago and the muse came out with some dreidels and Chanukah gelt, not to mention some yummy latkes and doughnuts and made me write this. 
> 
> A/N 2: I’ve also been having a blast listening to some appropriate music vids by the Fountainheads (I Got a Feeling and Light up the Night) and the Maccabeats (Miracle and Candlelight). Look em up on Youtube they’re great and perfect to get in the modern Chanukah mood. Oh and I’ve pushed back the date of their videos so I could use them in this fic, such is the power of a writer, bwahahaha.
> 
> A/N 3: Chanukah in 2006 started on Friday 15th December, ending on Saturday 23rd. Oh and Semeach Chanukah (Pronounced Semayak) basically means Happy Chanukah. Oh and in England we call the Chanukah Menorah a Chanukiah.
> 
> Disclaimer: Last time I looked my passport didn’t say Weisberger, or 20th Century Fox, so I ain’t them. Nothing is mine, I make no money from my scribbles. Go on and sue me if you must, I’ll enjoy reading femslash out loud in court.

Andy was in a good mood and everyone knew it, whether they wanted to or not, her beaming smile had been on full since she arrived first thing that morning, and what an arrival that had been. The brunette had come in more than an hour early carrying at least half a dozen large bags, not an unusual occurrence to be sure, but she was followed by Roy carrying an equal number of bags and none of the bags in question carried anything for Miranda’s examination and indeed had nothing directly to do with Runway at all.

Roy helped her store more than half of the bags in the back of the closet where they hung Miranda’s coats before saying he needed to get going to make sure he was on time to pick their boss up from the townhouse. Andy delayed him a moment as she scuttled back to her desk and rummaged in one of the bags straightening up with a triumphant smile and holding out a medium sized gift box. She handed it to Roy and leant in to give him a peck on his cheek.

“Thanks so much for helping me out today Roy, I really appreciate it.”

“Uh Andy, it’s a bit early for Christmas presents don’t you think, it’s only the 15th?”

Andy laughed as she nodded in agreement. She pointed at the colourful package in his hand and he looked down noting something on the wrapping paper that certainly wasn’t Christmas trees or Santas. Holding it up to see it more clearly he noted a pattern of multi-branched candelabras and spinning tops.

“I hope you like it. Chanukah Semeach.” She chuckled at his look of surprise.

“Tonight is the first night of Chanukah, it’s always been one of my favourite holidays, and it’s very big in my family, especially the first and eighth nights. But it’s okay if you want to keep it and open it on Christmas.”

“Nah, if it’s for Chanukkah, I’ll open it for Chanukkah.” He smiled before the clock caught his attention. “Oops, I really do need to get going. Thanks Andy, I’ll open this later.”

Andy noted the time as well and grabbed up four of the five bags on her desk, quickly tucking the remaining bag under the desk before making her way back down the hallway, she had several packages to deliver before Emily arrived. The early hour meant her mission as a Chanukkah Mensch went quickly and she managed to deliver her treasure of small gifts to those in the office who she counted as friendly work acquaintances and still return to her desk in less than 20 minutes, well before Emily or Miranda arrived.

Andy was happy to get to share her tradition with her work colleagues this year. Last year the double effect of only having worked at Runway for a couple of months and Chanukkah starting on Christmas day had meant her celebrations had been kept at home. Smile still in place, she noted the time and dashed out to get Miranda’s morning coffee.

The morning went by quickly with Miranda busy in her office and both assistants typing away at their desks with the odd break to run an errand to one department or another along the way. Andy’s departmental runs were punctuated with smiles, greetings and thanks for her gifts accompanied by a truly hilarious compilation of different pronunciations of her written Hebrew greeting for the season. She managed to answer her colleagues’ questions about the celebration in a timely way and didn’t take any noticeable extra time running her errands after all she definitely didn’t want to upset Miranda or Emily for that matter on such a wonderful day.

Miranda went out to a working lunch with some potential advertisers and Serena arrived to join Emily for a slightly extended lunch. Andy took the opportunity to bring the remaining bag out from under her desk and give both women their gifts. She’d managed to slip Nigel his gift earlier that morning, along with a heartfelt hug and kiss on the cheek, so the bag was now empty.

Emily looked at the wrapped package in front of her and couldn’t help the snarky barb that immediately leapt forth.

“Getting Christmas presents in early in order to guilt reciprocation Andrea? How mercenary of you, I’m shocked.” The redhead made no move to pick the gift up from her desk.

Andy just chuckled at the accusation, letting it roll off the armour of her festive high, which had been building in increments as the day moved forward, ever closer to lighting the first candle of the holiday.

“No reciprocation required Em.” Andy paused before making the decision to simplify her following greeting. “Happy Chanukah Em, Serena. I hope you both like your presents. Oh and like I said to Nigel, you’re welcome to keep them for Christmas if you like.”

Serena thanked her and immediately opened her gift, giving a gasp of appreciation and recognition as she held up the small framed painting. The picture was a composite of different views, internal and external, of the Catedral Metropolitana de Brasilia from Serena’s home city. Andy had heard Serena mention having received her first Communion there when she was a child, so she was pleased as punch when she came across the picture in a small Gallery the previous month, knowing it would make the perfect gift for the expatriate Brasilian. Much to Emily’s surprise Serena gathered Andy up in a hug as she thanked her again for such a thoughtful present.

Emily looked down at the present still in front of her and started to poke it with her finger wondering what it might contain. Andy chuckled at her counterparts’ actions before ensuring the stick thin English woman that she hadn’t gotten her a hamburger or anything fattening. Emily finally pulled the gift to her and meticulously unwrapped it, tearing only a tiny piece of the paper where the tape refused to give way to her letter opener. Inside the box she found a small, two pint electric kettle, and two canisters of loose Earl Grey tea from Fortnum & Mason, as well as a little silver perforated steeping bell.

“My mom’s best friend is from Surrey and she’s says it’s almost impossible to get a decent electric kettle or decent tea here in the States. I found this kettle and the tea at a specialist British import store in Chelsea.” She couldn’t help a snort of laughter.

“That’s Chelsea NYC not London. I’ve tucked their business card in beside the tea canister in case you want to check them out. I wasn’t sure what your favourite tea was until I asked Serena, I hope I got the right kind. Enjoy in good health Em.”

Emily continued to stare at the very thoughtful gift, completely wrong footed again by Andy’s genuine kindness. Eventually she managed to rally her manners and quietly thanked Andy for her gift. The following awkward silence was broken by simultaneous text messages from Roy, letting them know Miranda had arrived back at the office.

The afternoon flew by with a few meetings and an uncannily successful run through where Miranda didn’t purse her lips once. As the clock inched toward 5pm Andy heard Miranda call her name summoning her into her office. Miranda looked up when the brunette presented herself and her smile in front of the desk.

“I’ll be leaving shortly to join the girls for an early supper. The Book will be ready no later than 7pm this evening so Caroline and Cassidy will be expecting you shortly after 7:30.”

The editor looked up over her glasses in a questioning glance.

“You gave Cara the list of things you’ll require?”

“Yes Miranda, I called her on Wednesday and told her what we’d need.”

“Hmmm, very well then, that’s all.”

Andy turned to leave barely making out the older woman’s response as she muttered under her breath, but she was pretty sure she caught the words, “ _ridiculous_ ” and “ _carbs_ ” and she definitely caught the resigned, “ _let myself get talked into these things_.” The last statement gave Andy a strong urge to laugh which she only just managed to supress before making it back to her desk. Fifteen minutes later Miranda left the office without a backward glance at either of her assistants. Thirty minutes later Emily left as well, uncharacteristically pausing long enough to wish Andy a pleasant weekend and a shaky but genuine happy Chanukkah.

The Book landed on Andy’s desk at 7:00 pm on the dot and made its’ way into one of the seven remaining bags she’d retrieved from the closet before she made her somewhat ungainly way down to a waiting Roy. A while later the brunette glanced at her watch and allowed her good mood to drop a little noting it was already 7:30 pm, she was going to be late and there wasn’t anything to be done about it. The holiday shopping traffic was insane and looked like it would more than double the usual 20 minute trip between Runway and Miranda’s townhouse. Glancing at the bags scattered round her she hoped their contents would be enough to placate Miranda for her tardiness.

At ten to eight Andy topped the last step to the townhouse, unable to get to her keys she just managed to ring the bell and keep hold of all her bags. A minute later the door swung open with such force she nearly toppled into the foyer right on top of two giggling redheads.

“Whoaaa, easy there girls we only want flat latkes not flat kids tonight.”

“What’s in the bags Andy, I thought Cara got everything we’ll need to make the latkes?” Cassidy asked as she reached out to help with some of the bags. Andy smiled at the twins and pulled the bags back from eager hands.

“Chanukkah is more than just latkes Half Pint.” Andy put the bags down and took off her coat handing it off to Cassidy to hang up before picking up the bags again. Allowing the girls to help only after getting their solemn promises not to peek in the bags, she asked where they wanted to set up for candle lighting. In answer the girls lead her up the stairs to the family room. The brunette allowed only the briefest uncertainty to flash through her as she mounted the formerly forbidden staircase, but her nerves demanded a little information before they’d settle.

“Umm guys, where’s your mom?”

“Mom’s getting everything ready for us in the kitchen.”

Caroline informed Andy even as she tried to peak in the bags she held before putting them down beside the table near the window in the family room. Andy nudged the girl away from the parcels and did a quick search herself before grabbing one of the bags and pushing the girls in front of her out of the room.

“Come on then, I’m probably in enough trouble for being late, let’s get to those latkes.”

The girls thundered down the stairs and skittered toward the kitchen Andy following more sedately behind them. The brunette paused in the foyer to pull the Book from her bag and place it on its’ usual table and to slip out of her heels which she tucked under the same table before following the chatter of excited voices down the hall.

Andy knew where she was going having been a guest, in the house a few times since the end of September, the visits focused on the kitchen and dining table had made her comfortable with at least those areas of the house. Tonight’s visit was an extension of the accord she’d struck with Miranda months ago at Rosh Hashanah, to introduce the twins to their Jewish heritage and some of the festivals. So far she’d covered the High Holy days and Shabbat and now it was Chanukah’s turn to shine and given the contents of the bags left upstairs, shine it would indeed.

The brunette paused in the kitchen doorway as she took in the sight of her boss in casual slacks and a three quarter length sleeved t-shirt the front of both partially covered by a white and black checked apron. Andy just managed to bite her inner cheek to keep from laughing as she noted the words written across the upper flap of the apron, _‘Kiss the Cook.’_

“Chanukkah Semeach Miranda, I’m late because traffic was gridlocked.” Andy stated the reason for her tardiness, not bothering to apologise for something that was completely beyond her control. Their private interactions over the past months had lead Andy to understand that what annoyed Miranda more than actual incompetence was wasting more time with useless apologies, especially for things that were beyond anyone’s control, her preference was to be informed, process and move on.

“I just need to change before we start.” Andy held up the bag in her hand and gestured toward the half bathroom off the kitchen. “I wouldn’t want to get flour or oil on Michael Korrs.” She gave a cheeky grin while passing Miranda on her way to the bathroom.

“Would you like something to drink while you’re teaching my girls the religious benefits of clogged arteries?” Miranda’s query was only faintly snide in tone, in fact Andy smiled as she pulled on her jeans knowing the tone was actually Miranda trying to be playful.

“Some fruit juice would be nice thank you Miranda, any kind will do.” She called back and pulled her t-shirt over her head before she took an extra few minutes to put her hair into a single braid and secure it with a hair tie. She grabbed her bag pulling out her own apron and then went back to the foyer to tuck the bag of clothes under the table with her shoes before returning to the kitchen.

“About time Andy, let’s get this show on the road.” Caroline was bouncing with excitement and looked ready for anything in her apron that proudly proclaimed her secret identity as _‘Super Chef!’_ Cassidy also sported an apron with a slogan that really made her smile, _‘Kids Kan Kook!’_

“Okay kid, show me you can cook.” Laughing Andy put her arm around Cassidy’s shoulder and moved into the kitchen.

For the next 30 minutes the four busily prepared the latke mix according to Andy’s grandmother’s recipe. When Miranda added an extra ingredient from her grandmother’s recipe, two cloves of minced garlic Andy just smiled and separated the mixture into two bowls to have one for sweet toppings and one for savoury. The girls were fascinated with the potato ricer Andy had brought with her, one of the few kitchen utensils that belonged to her and had remained when Nate left six months earlier. She assured them it would cut their preparation time in half, doing away with the lengthy process of grating the potatoes.

Miranda had slightly raised an eyebrow when the younger woman had set her iPod on the speaker base by the coffee maker and played a number of what Andy called Chanukkah riffs, current popular songs done with seasonal lyrics. Caroline and Cassidy loved them and couldn’t wait to look them up on Youtube. The three younger cooks proceeded to dance about the kitchen as they went about their tasks of shredding, dicing, mixing , shaping and frying the small potato cakes.

When they were done they all sat at the kitchen table to indulge in the fatty but delicious treats. Miranda was somewhat mollified by the fact that Andy had made sure that the latke ‘ _extras’_ like the sour cream and applesauce etc. were all sugar free and low fat. Even so it had taken considerable persuasion on the brunette’s part to finally convince Miranda to have a nearly microscopic dollop of sour cream with her garlic latkes. The little groans of contentment she let escape when the long forgotten treat touched her taste buds completely made Andy’s holiday.

Chanukkah feast and kitchen clean up completed the twins were virtually pushing the two adults through the door they were so eager for the next part of the evening. Both the girls had been loving the lessons in Judaism they’d been having with Andy, and even more than that they loved how relaxed and happy Miranda was when Andy was there as a friend rather than an employee. Miranda for her part was touched at how well Andy got along with her precious Bobbsey’s. She knew they could be little devils when they wanted to be, but she also knew that at heart they were both sweet and kind children and it was just nice to see someone else experiencing and acknowledging their good side.

Andy had the girls pull two of the comfortable chairs and two large cushions over to the table near the window. Once everyone was settled she pulled three of the six bags under the table to rest in front of her. Reaching into one bag she pulled out two wrapped packages handing one to each girl and then retrieving a third package and handing that one to Miranda.

“Normally giving gifts would follow after we light the candles, but...” She paused and grinned at the three attentive Priestly women. “Well, you three need these gifts before we can actually light your candles.” So saying, she gestured that they should open the gifts.

While the girls were ripping and tearing the wrapping from their parcels and Miranda was carefully peeling away the tape from hers Andy continued with explaining the ritual for the night.

“There are a lot of different traditions for the Chanukkah menorah.” She smiled at Miranda. “And I think in England they call the Chanukkah menorah a channukiah.”

“That’s correct Andrea. In my family when I was a small child, we used my maternal grandparents’ chanukiah.”

There was a touch of sadness in her eye as she continued.

“It was made of silver and used oil not candles. Unfortunately my father pawned it to pay his gambling debts when I was ten.”

Try as she might Miranda wasn’t completely successful in keeping either her sorrow or her anger from her voice. Thinking of her father was never a good place for her. The hypocrisy of hawking the family religious items to pay gambling debts while claiming to be a devout and observant Jew was just one of the reasons she had refused to have anything to do with the man after she left home at the age of 16. Realising she’d sunk into a short brooding reverie, Miranda looked up into the kind brown eyes watching but not judging her, she shook herself and returned her thoughts to the far more joyous celebration here with her children and Andrea.

Andy continued to smile gently at Miranda before dipping her hand into a second bag and pulling out her own menorah, carefully protected by a large wad of bubble wrap which she unwrapped while she continued instructing the twins.

“Some families only use one menorah, some will have one for each member of the family.” She grinned at the girls. “That’s the tradition I grew up with. In my family we also had an extra menorah that we lit for all our family that had passed away and couldn’t share the holiday with us anymore. When Bubbe, my Dad’s mom was still alive Eight night was very bright indeed with six full menorahs lit. Dad always made the same lame joke by setting down a fire extinguisher before we lit them.”

They laughed at Andy’s father’s antics before they released their presents from their respective boxes at the same time to gasps of wonder followed quickly by more laughter when they looked up to see each other’s gifts.

Andy had given them each a Chanukkah menorah, but each one was different reflecting something about their new owners. Cassidy, the cat lover, had an amazing cat sculpted in purple and white glass with the candles running along its back, the Shamash (servant candle) holder was the tip of the cat’s upright tail. Caroline, the sporty one, had a soccer net and multi-coloured soccer ball holders lined up in front of it with the Shamash holder sitting on the middle of the header bar of the little net.

“Oh wow! These are amazing! Thanks Andy!!”

Cassidy and Caroline spoke in unison carefully putting their gifts down before enveloping the brunette in a twin bear hug. Andy squeezed them back and told them to set the menorahs on the table and handed her unwrapped menorah to them to put with theirs.

“Yes indeed Andrea, they are indeed amazing. Where on earth did you find such unusual menorahs?”

Miranda’s eyes twinkled with amusement and she allowed herself a genuine happy grin when Cassidy came over to take her menorah to put it with the others, her eyebrow quirked slightly when Andy blushed before answering.

“Well I got the girls’ online from a great website, but um, well I… I commissioned yours from a ceramic artist I met at Temple.”

Andy’s blush deepened at the look of wonder on Miranda’s beautiful features.

“You had it made for me?” Miranda’s voice was soft with incredulity.

Andy nodded shyly.

“I got the idea when I chose Caroline’s soccer menorah. I looked online but I couldn’t find what I was looking for, so I took a shot that Miriam could create what I was imagining.” She paused to grin cheekily. “Luckily for me, she’s one of your legions of fangirls and was totally psyched that you’d end up owning some of her work and understood the need for accuracy.”

Six months ago Andy would probably not have been brave enough to let Miranda know she’d told a stranger about her extra-curricular relationship with the fashion maven. Not that she had told Miriam that it was for any other reason than to give her boss a unique Chanukkah present. Now however she was confident that Miranda would understand that she would have been discreet in anything dealing with their unusual friendship and a third party.

This relaxed and unusual situation between them was something both of them valued and both made an effort to foster and protect. The fact that both women were dealing with more complex developments in their feelings for each other was something that was only slowly beginning to make its way into their conscious thoughts. How that would develop neither of them knew, but neither of them were willing to risk what they already had, a valued, comfortable and nurturing friendship, by pushing things further.

“Well please tell Miriam I’m impressed with her work, it’s very detailed.”

Miranda smiled at her menorah, now situated in the centre of the group of four menorahs on the table. Each candle holder was a perfect replica of a fashionable shoe from a number of major designers including Blahnik and Louboutin. Her grin grew at the very personal touch that must have been Andrea’s doing in the choice for the Shamash holder. The slightly larger shoe at one end of the line was a perfect copy of her favourite pair of blood red and black Prada heels. The whole effect was like looking at one of the racks of shoes in the Closet and Miranda loved it.

Andrea gathered them all round the table and brought out a packet of candles for each menorah, explaining to the girls that each box held the exact number of candles they would need to light the candles for all eight nights of Chanukkah. Miranda now noticed what the younger woman’s menorah looked like and couldn’t help the amused chuckle the image caused.

“Really? Winnie the Pooh, Andrea.”

Nonplussed Andy just grinned back.

“Hey it was my favourite book when I was five, which is when I got this menorah as a Chanukkah present from my Bubbe thank you very much.”

Miranda noted that all the characters of the Hundred Acre Wood were lined up on the branches of a tree each with a honey pot on their head to hold the candles. She was a bit surprised to see that Piglet was included amongst the characters shown and mentioned this to Andy.

“Oh come on Miranda, why not have Piglet on there? After all bears, tigers, owls, hares, donkeys and kangaroos aren’t kosher either.” She snorted before pointing at Christopher Robin and adding. “And little boys certainly aren’t kosher.”

Candles now setup, Andy handed round little booklets to the others. She’d put together a little book of prayers, blessings, songs and readings for the holiday in English and Hebrew with transliterations to help Carolyn and Cassidy learn how to say the blessings themselves.

When they were ready Andy took the book of matches and handed them to Miranda. She looked deeply into the striking blue eyes shadowed with confusion.

“Think about the wonder of the lights in your childhood Miranda. It’s still there, the sorrow of losing the menorah means there was joy there before that. Think about the miracle.”

She stopped a moment when the older woman scowled slightly at the religious reference.

“It doesn’t have to be the miracle back then, think about the miracle that here we are 2500 years later and the light of who we are and where we came from still burns despite all the times people have tried to snuff it out. That’s the miracle Miranda, it always has been.”

Miranda looked into the earnest face of youth, the face of someone who had been raised in the joys of Judaism not the sorrows. For the first time in 40 years something pulled on Miranda’s heart strings, something connecting her not to her own small past but the greater history of her people. Feeling strangely solemn and searching her memory for the blessing Miranda struck the match then recited out loud.

“Baruch atah Adonai eloheinu melech ha olam asher kiddushanu b’mitzvotav vetzivanu l’hadlich ner shel Chanukkah.”

She smiled as she lit her Shamash candle and then used it to light the Shamash for all of the others. Each of them repeated the blessing, Andy in Hebrew and Caroline and Cassidy in English before they all lit the single candle in each menorah. Andy continued through the little booklet with further prayers specifically for the first night.

When they were done, they moved back to their seats where Andy dug into another bag producing several beautiful silver dreidels and bags of chocolate money for Chanukkah gelt. The girls moved the coffee table so they could all spin the tops and place their bets. While they played Andy told the girls all about the Maccabees and the history of Chanukkah, from ancient times to the present day. As Miranda listened to the young woman put religion and history into perspective and expand on the simplistic understanding of a mystical miracle in ancient times to something bigger and more inspiring than she’d ever been taught in her own youth. She thought, not for the first time, how glad she was that she’d allowed this amazing person into her life and the lives of her children.

The evening wore on and the candles burned down, Cassidy emerged triumphant with more than ¾ of the chocolates in her large pile of Chanukkah gelt, Caroline faux sulked and accused her of cheating and Miranda looked fondly on as Andy tickled the pouting redhead into smiles and giggles while at the same time promising her she could have Andy’s small stack of gold foil wrapped chocolate coins. Eventually Miranda pointed out it was time for the girls to be in bed and told them to go and get ready and she’d follow to tuck them into bed. The girls gathered their chocolate treasures but left the dreidels on the table with the menorahs before once more hugging Andy and thanking her for their gifts and for teaching them about Chanukkah.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it girls. Thank you for letting me share the holiday with you too. Night Half-Pint, night Munchkin.” The brunette hugged and kissed them both, using the pet names she’d given them after their first Shabbat dinner. The girls hugged and kissed their mother and headed to get ready for bed leaving the two women in the soft glow of the fireplace and the two table lamps. Andy smiled at Miranda who smiled back both enjoying the quiet left behind by the exuberant twins.

“Thank you Andrea. I think this evening has been the best one so far.” Miranda’s voice was soft and Andy shivered at the tenderness it held.

“You’re very welcome Miranda. I’m sorry if doing this brings up the bad times in your past.” Andy wanted her to know that she realised how hard this was for her sometimes.

“Your experiences are so different from mine Andrea I sometimes wonder if they come from the same religion.” Miranda admitted quietly.

“Mmm, I appreciate that Miranda, it’s often how I think of orthodox practice, a lot of it is absolutely alien to me, but it does all have the same roots. I try to find the commonality and not the differences when I can.”

“Of that I have no doubt Andrea.” The older woman rose from her chair. “Would you stay for a coffee Andrea? I’ll only be a short while saying goodnight to the girls.”

“That would be lovely Miranda. Why don’t I go down and put the coffee on and I’ll meet you down there?”

“Excellent logistics Andrea.” Miranda winked at her before heading for the door. “Not that anyone would be surprised at that from you.” She snorted just before she disappeared around the corner.

Andy laughed at the backhanded compliment before quickly darting to the door just in time to see Miranda’s heel disappear on the stairway heading up to the next floor. The coast clear Andy quickly banked the fire before putting the fire screen in place. Once that was done she went and wrapped up her menorah to take home with her for the rest of the Holiday and then cleaned the other three menorah’s making them ready for the next night.

Cocking her head to see if she could hear any movement from upstairs Andy grabbed the remaining bags under the table and quickly scattered the 21 little parcels over the table in and around the three menorahs. Each present had a name and a number on it so they would be opened on the right day. Stepping back she smiled at the result taking the time to slip her phone out and take a picture just as she had done periodically through the evening. She knew Miranda would appreciate a visual record of the girls enjoying themselves so much. Satisfied with her work she nearly sprinted down the stairs in order to get the coffee started before Miranda arrived.

Ten minutes later Miranda came into the kitchen and gratefully accepted the hot coffee trusting Andrea that it would be decaf and she would get some sleep eventually. The two sat at the kitchen island drinking and waiting for the taxi Miranda had insisted Andy take, refusing to allow her to take the subway this late at night. Normally Andy might have argued more, but she sensed that Miranda was trying to give something back for all the effort Andy had put into the evening, so she acquiesced with good grace.

When the text came through that the taxi was waiting outside Miranda accompanied her to the front door and held it open while Andy put her coat on and gathered up her two bags. Miranda touched her upper arm causing the younger woman to pause as she was moving out the door.

“Thank you again Andrea. I was wondering if you would care to join us next Saturday for dinner. That way the girls could have 8th night with you as well.” Miranda winked at her. “I promise to have a fire extinguisher at hand just in case.”

Andy threw her head back in joyous laughter, the sound tugging at Miranda’s chest more forcefully than ever as she stared at the beautiful and happy woman on her doorstep.

“Thank You Miranda, I would love to join you for 8th night.”

She smiled at Miranda, noticing how soft the halo of white hair was, slightly drooped from its normal pristine state and before she knew what she was doing she’d leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Good night Miranda. Chanukkah Semeach.”

Pleasantly stunned and still feeling the tingle of Andy’s lips on her cheek Miranda watched the young woman get in the cab and give a small wave as the car sped off. She didn’t even realise she’d raised her own hand until it was waving back at the receding vehicle. Coming back to herself Miranda shut and locked the door and then the lights on the ground floor before she made her way back to the family room meaning to make the fireplace secure before heading to bed herself.

Walking into the room only dimly lit by the dying embers of the fire she flicked the light on to see what she was doing. She walked into the room her focus on the fireplace she smiled when she saw that Andrea had already taken care of everything in her usual thoughtful way. Shaking her head she turned to leave glancing toward the window and stumbling to a halt at the avalanche of parcels decorating the table around the menorahs. She went over to the table and saw that there were gifts for the twins and her for each of the seven remaining days of the holiday. Miranda’s heart warmed with wonder and gratitude a soft look gracing her face as a finger traced over her name written in Andrea’s neat hand. Eventually she shook herself into action and left the room turning the light off before heading up the stairs to her bedroom. When she was changed and under the covers she reached to turn the bedside lamp off and lay down. Relaxing into the sense of comfort and happiness she whisperingly verbalised her last thought before sleep took her.

“Mmm I think the girls and I have a lot of shopping to do before 8th night.”

 


End file.
